Reunion: For Better or Worse
by Aion Ningen Shikkaku
Summary: It has been twenty years when the Doors of Death has been sealed and Gaea sleeps once again never to awaken. As the years passes, the demigods go separate ways. They are married and have wonderful children. Years later they plan to get back together, bringing their children along. Thalico, Percabeth, Chirsse, Tratie, Jasper, and Frazel (Frank x Hazel)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a windy day in Union County, a girl and boy walk through the forest of Bald Eagle. The girl with shoulder length black hair and blonde highlights along with a boy who has curly brown hair much like his father. As they passed a sign saying "Beware" the girl felt overjoyed. "Hey Xavier," she said, "Wanna climb the rock over there?"

Xavier looked at his twin with his brown eyes. "Didn't father say we're"

The sister gave him a look of disgust. "Xavier, since when did you listen to dad?"

"You're acting too much like our mother," Xavier chuckled.

"Hey," she said. "I'm going to beat you."

Xavier sighed and caught up to his sister who was already climbing upon the magnanimous rock. See nothing but rocks, rocks, and more rocks. "Hey Zoë slow down!" Xavier shouted.

"No way!" she shouted. "I want to see the view of the forest ASAP!"

"Fine!" he shouted. "But don't blame me if you get hurt!"

When they finally reached the top of the magnanimous rock. Zoë looked happy, but Xavier looked disheveled and grumpy. Muttering under his breath never to take the trail to the forest again. From there, they saw everything, in the sky birds of prey circle looking for their meal, and below two squirrels run around with no care. A friendly wind passed by, Zoë and Xavier looked exhilarated. "Didn't I tell you guys not to climb?" a voice behind them said.

Turning around they saw their Ranger. Ranger was about their age by only two years, his horns grew from the top of his buzz cut hair. He looked like a hippie sometimes, wearing baggy clothing and grey cap. "Oh don't be a hater," Zoë said. "Why not join us? It's great up here, plus no one ever goes to this part of the forest ever since of the fire which took place here."

"She's right Ranger," Xavier asserted. "The view is breath-taking."

"If it's breath-taking," Ranger retorted. "Then give me a picture."

"But it won't have the same feeling nor emotion," Zoë complained.

Xavier took out his Canon camera and took a quick photo, then jumped down to show Ranger the picture. They talked for a few minutes, then Zoë got bored and jumped down.

"Let's head home," she declared. "Mom wants us to help her with something."

"How do you know?" Xavier asked.

"Unlike you dear brother," Zoë explained. "I have my cell with me all the time."

Xavier turned red, "It's not my fault, mother knows I can't take care of things!"

"Yeah, yeah, blame it all on mom," Zoë said.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest where the small suburb began. They disbanded, saying their farewell to Ranger. "See you guys later," he said. "My mother doesn't want me late."

"See you later alligator," Zoë said.

"In a while crocodile," Ranger replied smiling widely.

When Ranger was out of sight, Xavier and Zoë walked home slowly accumulating the emotions of the world. Upon arriving at the house, their mother was happily cooking. OH GODS, the twins thought. She's cooking!

"Ah Zoë, Xavier!" the mother said. "Come over here and taste this for me would you?"

Feeling a bit cautious, Zoë took a step forward and took a sip from the stew her mother was cooking. "Hey this is not bad," Zoë exclaimed. "Try it X, it's really good!"

Taking a small step towards his sister, he took the spoon away from her and took a quick sip. surprisingly, the stew tasted good. "Hey mother what did you put in this?" Xavier asked.

Their mother gave them a signal 'not going to tell', this made the twins a bit irritated. "Do you two have homework?"

"Well, I did," Zoë said, "But I finished it at school."

"Same here," Xavier butted in. "I just need to finish Chemistry, then I will be fine."

"Get going then Xavier," their mother said. "Zoë can you set the table? Your father will be here shortly."

"Awesome, dad will be home!" Zoë shouted happily.

The mother sighed, the phone rang. "I got it," she said.

"Hello?"

"Hello honey, I'm going home early than I thought. Tell the kids I'll be home soon."

"Well, sounds great! Oh and the children love the new stew I made."

"Uh, no offense T, but didn't you almost tried to kill us the last time?"

"This time they loved it! I put something special inside of the stew inside. Want to know what it is?"

"I'm guessing love and affection?"

"No, this time I included some spices and cinnamon!"

Zoë overheard the conversation and felt like throwing up. Xavier on the other hand was listening to music with the sound blaring from his earphones.

The mother continued to talk on the phone with her husband. Zoë finished setting the table, Xavier done with homework, and their mother finished talking to her husband.

"Children go grab your stuff," their mother said, "We're going to the woods for a while."

"Are we going hunting?" Xavier asked clearly excited.

Their mother nodded her head. The twins rejoiced and went to grab their gears. Zoë and Xavier even put on their hunting uniform their mother gave to them. When they were ready, their mother waited for them outside in the car. The twins threw their stuff in the trunk and gallantly sat inside.

"What are we going to do this time?" Xavier asked. "Are we going to look for some birds or something?"

"No," their mother replied. "This time we're going to meet a close friend of mine."

"Who? Is it, Aunt Phoebe?" Zoë asked.

Their mother laughed heartily, she knew Zoë would love to meet Phoebe again. For she was like a close relative to her. As her mother drove towards the forest, twins excited beyond imagination. When neared of the forest, the mother parked the car. "Go out to the forest and wait our secret watering hole," their mother said. "I'll get your gear and meet you there."

"Okay," twins said simultaneously.

The two ran into the forest merrily not having a care. "Children grow up too fast," their mother muttered.

She grabbed her children's stuff and her own. As she walked, she came crossed a stag. Stag looked at her with its dark eyes, she smiled. Remembering the good times she had when she was with her adoptive mother.

Meanwhile, when the twins arrived at the watering hole they heard a woman singing. Stopping in their tracks, they decided not to approach. Wary it might be someone taking a bath. "Hey do you remember the story of Artemis?" Zoë asked her brother.

"Yeah, I remember, wasn't it when a mortal man came across Artemis who was in nude?" Xavier asserted.

Their voices were soft, yet the person who was singing noticed them from the beginning. She dressed herself, in silver garments, around her head a circlet. She approached the twins who were hiding behind a humongous boulder. As she peered, she noticed the twins looked exactly like their mother especially the girl.

"May I help you?" Zoë asked. "We did not mean to disturb you, my twin and I did not know someone would be here."

"It is alright," the woman said politely. "Would you like to come over to the watering hole?"

"Sure!" Xavier replied. "Though we're here to wait for our mother and an acquaintance of hers."

The woman led them to the watering hole they knew. Xavier went to put his feet in the watering hole, not caring if his feet get wet. Zoë was walking around the watering hole, and the woman was observing them carefully. As a few minutes passed, the woman asked them what their names was.

"My name is Zoë Nightshade di Angelo," Zoë said clearly happy of her name.

The woman froze when Zoë tell her name, she remembered the constellation 'The huntress'. "And you young man?"

"My name is Xavier Alexander di Angelo," Xavier said pridefully. "As you can see my sister and I are fraternal twins."

"Your name is miss?" Zoë asked cocking her head to the side.

"Ah my name is Artemis," the woman replied.

A rustle from the trees startled them, the woman grabbed her bow and arrow ready to let go of the arrow any moment. "Who is there?"

Coming out of the forest, the twins mother walked through. Zoë ran in between her mother and Artemis afraid she might shoot her mother. Xavier stood ready in a combat position. "Thalia?" the woman said.

"My Lady?" Thalia replied.

Zoë and Xavier looked at their mother, surprised they knew this Artemis person. Zoë grabbed the gear her mother held and gave it to her brother. "Zoë, Xavier this is my adoptive mother," their mother said.

As their mother explained them about her life. Zoë's eyes sparkling and Xavier looked like he didn't believe a word his mother said, thinking she might be crazy or delusional.

"Hey Zoë do you believe what mother is saying?" Xavier asked.

Zoë looked at her brother smiling and eyes twinkling. "Can you believe it brother? The Greek Gods and Goddess exist! Wow, lady Artemis thou is beautiful in real."

"Thank you Zoë, you sound like an old friend of mine. Thalia why did you name your daughter after her?" Artemis asked duly curious.

"What an odd question," Thalia said.

A voice from afar caught the twins attention. A smile broaden across their face. "Aunt Phoebe is here!" they shouted. "Excuse us for a moment mother, lady Artemis."

Off they went to see their closest Aunt, leaving Artemis and Thalia.

"A reunion is soon to happen," Artemis said. "I am gathering the Hunters, but I don't know if you want to come. For I fear, the other's would scold at you or try to kill your husband and son."

"Please Artemis," Thalia retorted. "The Hunters wouldn't dare hurt the King of Ghosts, even if they wanted to I would be there."

"Still righteous and stubborn as always," Artemis sighed. "What work do you do now?"

"Oh, I work as a pilot," Thalia replied. "I've overcome my fears of height when my son and daughter wanted to go on a stunt plane."

As the minutes passed. Thalia and Artemis talked while the twins hung out with the Hunters. The mother checked her watch and noticed the time. She stood up and excused herself from Artemis' presence. "It is time for my children and I to go home," Thalia said, "Or else my husband would be mad."

Thalia waved good-bye to her adoptive mother and began to collect her children from the Hunters. Zoë was fighting knife versus knife against Phoebe who still looked fifteen years old. Xavier was singing a soothing lullaby to the other Hunters who listened tuneful. Eventually Zoë stopped and began to harmonized with her twin. Their mother came from a brush and noticed her children singing a soft lullaby reminding her the first time she and her husband dated.

"Let us go children," Thalia said.

The twins stopped and the Hunters applauded them. Phoebe smiled at Thalia. "It has been some time fellow friend," she said.

"Aye it has," Thalia replied. "But I must part with you once more for I must return home with the children."

The Hunter gathered around Thalia embracing her in a hug, saying how much they miss their stubborn and self-righteous 'sister'. "Don't start," she whispered. "I might cry."

They broke up, the twins grabbed their gear and waved goodbye to the Hunters before leaving. As they neared the car, Zoë sat up front taking shotgun, their mother in the driver's seat, and Xavier in the back listening to his iPod.

When they arrived home, waiting for them patiently at the house was the man Thalia fell head over heels with. His curly brown hair and brown eyes still the same as before. When they all got out of the car Zoë hugged her dad and Xavier pretended to punch him. The twins then went inside.

Thalia approached the man and kissed him on the cheek. "You are quite early," she whispered.

"It's great to see you too Thalia," the man replied smiling at her.

"Let us head inside Nico," she whispered. "It is time for us to discuss about Camp to them."

"Aye, I hope they would listen to our explanation." the King of Ghosts said. "I soon want to send them somewhere safe before _they_ come."

The two lovers went inside of the house, closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy CROWS (That is right, I don't swear)! I didn't think anyone would read the story yet, so I planned it to go unnoticed. But sadly I am wrong, oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I read one of the reviews and the person commented how they sound like pirates. The person is correct, but did you know 'Aye' is another term for 'yes'? I just learned the word when my mother talks to me (hint*- she has this British accent and sometimes says 'aye' in replacement for 'yes').**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner they all belong to Rick Riordan. But this story and the characters Zoë, Xavier, Mary, Ivy, and Penelope belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A girl age fifteen sat in the library reading one of Homer's epic stories, The Odyssey. She has been in the library for two hours, so far the librarian saw the girl reading three books. As minutes passed, the librarian summoned all of his courage and sat next to the girl.

"So," he started. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Penelope," the girl said without looking up from the book. "And you are?"

"U-um," the boy said blushing a bit. "T-Tristan."

"Okay Tristan," Penelope said, "What is the name of the monster the sorceress Circe's warned Odysseus about?"

"Oh they are Scylla the six-headed monster and the whirlpool Charybdis," Tristan replied.

Penelope kept on asking the librarian questions until her father arrived to pick her up. The librarian greeted the father, but the man glared at him. "Let us go Penelope," he said.

Penelope sighed and left the Odyssey on the table. Her father escorted her to his blue Mustang GT. His spiky black hair still looked the same and his green eyes compared to his daughter she had a mixture of black and blonde hair and her eyes would change color from blue to green to storm grey. She wore glasses to look a bit mysterious.

"Was the man bothering you?" the father asked.

"No he was just a nuisance," Penelope replied. "Where is mother? I want to ask her many of questions."

"Why not ask me?" he asked showing his daughter a cocky smile.  
"Dad, the last time I asked you questions I almost got an F+," Penelope asserted quietly.

"Hey it was not my fault," he replied. "I didn't know math was harder than it was when I was your age."

The two stayed quiet, Penelope stuck her head inside of a book imagining all the greatness. The car stopped when they reached the house. "She is inside," the father said, "Though I think she is busy. I must go for I have to keep an eye on the aquarium."

Penelope got out of the car and walked inside without saying good-bye or thank you to her father. Under her arm Penelope held a scrapbook. The father sighed and drove away. When the girl opened the door, she heard a woman's voice talking upon the phone. Penelope listened to her mother's conversation.

"Yeah, how about we'll meet in three week's time?"

"Great idea," the mother replied. "I'll bring Penelope, maybe she'll actually be friends with someone."

Penelope looked like crying. You're mean mom! I have friends, but they don't talk back to me.

"Sounds great, we'll meet at CHB yes?"

"Great, three weeks time we'll be able to see one another once again!" her mother shouted gleefully.

She then hung up the phone and walked into her study not noticing her daughter who heard everything. Penelope walked up to the door and knocked twice. "Come in," the voice from the inside said.

Penelope opened the door and saw her mother's long blonde hair tied in a pony tail and her blue eyes glistening with pride. She noticed her mother laid out a blue print.

"Mom," she said quietly, "May I ask you about your friends from this scrapbook?"

"Oh you mean my 'Memory Book'," the mother replied looking up from her work.

Penelope took out the scrapbook and laid it on top of her mother's blue print. She then sat on her mother's lap and flipped through the book.

She stopped at a page where a girl with black hair and silver circlet atop her head, a boy with a goth-ish look and aviator jacket, and in the middle her father with one of his cocky smile. In the background a banner said: "THE BIG THREE"

Penelope pointed at the two people. "Who are they? I remember you told me when I was five but I can't seem to remember and what did you guys mean by 'BIG THREE'?"

"The girl is Thalia Grace and the boy is Nico di Angelo," the mother replied. "Your father, Thalia, and Nico were one of the greatest students at Camp, they

The girl kept on flipping through the scrapbook, then stopped at a picture of three people. A girl who looked a bit of Native American, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a boy who looks a bit Latino.

"Ah yes, they are Piper McLean, Jason Grace long-lost brother of Thalia, and Leo Valdez."

A knock resonated from the door, Penelope ran towards the door. The mother smiled, ever since Penelope turned fifteen she's been reading more and socializing less.

"Mom!~" Penelope shouted. "Someone's here to see you!"

The mother sighed and walked over to the door where Penelope stood. From the door stood a tall young woman long brown hair, green eyes and a merry smile, from behind a man taller than the woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes. The mother saw them and immediately hugged the woman.

"It has been a while Katie!" she shouted.

Katie returned the hug and smiled at her friend warmly. The man behind her smiled. "Hey Annabeth! How are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Annabeth said breaking up from the hug. "Please do come in."

"Thanks Annabeth," Katie said still smiling.

"Mary, Ivy please come in," Travis shouted.

"Coming!" two voices replied.

Penelope felt a bit embarrassed and decided to make tea and hot chocolate for everyone. She rushed into the kitchen boiled water and got the snacks and drinks ready.

As Annabeth lead Katie and her family to the living room, the two sisters Mary and Ivy looked around impressed with the design. When Penelope got out of the kitchen, she held a tray filled with snacks and another with cups along with the tea and hot chocolate.

"My your daughter looks a bit like you Annabeth," Katie exclaimed. "The last time I saw her was when she was five years old!"

"Annabeth, where is Percy?" Travis asked when he sat next to his wife.

"Dad is at the aquarium," Penelope said quietly. "He said he wanted to make sure the animals are not misbehaving."

"Wow misbehaving, that reminds me of you Travis when you and your brother put chocolate Easter bunnies on my cabin back in Camp," Katie said irritably.

"Hey we were dumb back then," Travis said. "Plus it was a prank."

"Isn't everything a prank to you daddy?" Ivy asked.

Mary looked interested and began to but in with the questions. Annabeth laughed. "You have a lively family, asking questions then fighting and then resolving rather quickly."

Penelope sat next to her mother squirming, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Katie smiled at Penelope, but she looked away. Mary and Ivy sat on either side of their father poking him in the stomach while asking him questions.

"Penelope," her mother said, "would you be so kind as to take Mary and Ivy to the den upstairs?"

Penelope protested. "B-but mom I thought you said we're not allowed to bring visitors up there."

"I know I said that, but we can at least trust them," the mother replied.

Penelope looked at Mary and Ivy who was smiling warmly at her. She ushered the siblings upstairs. Along the stair cases are pictures of the family. Mary and Ivy stopped at a picture consisting a group of teenagers smiling. "Hey there's mom," Mary pointed out.

"Look Uncle Conner and dad," Ivy exclaimed.

Penelope turned around and looked at the picture. She smiled, her mother and father were together in this picture hugging. Next to them the girl with the silver circlet on top of her head was holding hands with the emo kid. On the opposite side of Annabeth stood a girl with a red bandanna pointing a spear to a boy with black hair. Sitting on the ground was a guy with blonde hair holding his girlfriend close and next to them a Latino boy and a girl with look of dissatisfaction held hands.

Mary and Ivy kept on pointing out some of the people in the picture. Penelope tapped them on the shoulders. "Let us go to the den, yes?"

When Penelope led the two inside of the den, Mary and Ivy looked in awe. Paintings and drawings littered the walls of the den, two lazy chairs and one family size couch in the middle. A scale size model of a forested area with cabins, and a scale model of New York City. Mary and Ivy wandered around the place, Penelope watched them.

Mary looked at a picture of her mother, mother, and uncle. Written below the picture was a caption saying: "Two of Hermes sons picking a fight with a daughter of Demeter."

"Hey Penelope, what does this mean?" Mary asked.

Ivy and Penelope walked over. "Ah you mean Hermes and Demeter right?"

Mary nodded her head. "Does this mean, my dad and uncle are the son of Hermes and my mother is the daughter of Demeter?"

Penelope was about to answer when her mother and Mary and Ivy's parents came in. "You're smart," Katie said. "I am the daughter of Demeter and your father and uncle are the sons of Hermes."

Annabeth sat on one of the lazy chairs and Travis' family sat on the family couch. Penelope sat on the armrest of Annabeth's chair. Percy came in and welcomed everyone. "Sorry if I'm late," he said, "Those sharks eat too much today."

"Then let us tell you children about our life," Annabeth stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have but a simple question to ask you. What do you think if Octavian and Rachel were to marry? I think it'll be a funny gag or something, my friends agreed. But as a reader and writer of fanfic I would love to know your opinion! Plus this chapter took longer than I thought, ugh updating is taking forever since I have AP classes to go to. Anyway Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner they all belong to Rick Riordan. But this story and the characters Zoë, Xavier, Mary, Ivy, Penelope, Evelyn and Drake belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"Parry again you fool!" a woman shouted as she was sword fighting with her son.

"B-but dad told us not to hurt a lady," the son replied shakily.

The mother took advantage and made her son slip. She pointed her sword at his throat. She glares at her son menacingly. He gulped twice afraid his mother would truly kill him. "Drake," she sighed, "In a fight you shouldn't show your weakness."

"B-but I didn't show my weakness," her son protested.

"Well boohoo!" a girl from the side shouted. "You should be more careful then!"

"Shut up Evelyn!" Drake shouted. "I don't need your sarcasm!"

The mother smirked at her children. She never understood why children now would act like spoiled brats. Evelyn kept on giving faces to her older brother. Drake kept on shouting. "Okay you two quit fighting, or I'll tie you guys upside down."

Mother is strict, they both thought.

As the siblings kept their mouths shut, a voice of familiarity rang. The mother took hold of her spear and pointed at her husband who was dressed in a suit and tie. "You know, you shouldn't do that to Drake, Clarisse."

"Well he needs to train, Evelyn is already in Advance training," Clarisse growled.

"Drake, why not help me with some stuff?" the father asked.

Drake lay his weapon on the ground and followed his father inside, while Clarisse and Evelyn continued their training. The father whistles a tune while walking around the house. Not only did he get scolded by  
his mother, he also was teased by his younger sister. As the father leads them to his den, Drake a bit curious. Closing the door behind him, Drake noticed how the den was consisting of Greek weapons, armor, and manuscripts. "I would like to tell you about my childhood."

"Not this again dad!" Drake complained.

The father held his hand in front of him. "This time it is different, as your mother tells Evelyn about Camp; I will tell you about Camp too."

Explanations, questions, and protests filled the room. Drake could not believe his father is a son of Hermes and his mother is a daughter of Ares. It seemed a bit weird for him to not react with such information. "Soon a couple of colleagues and I are going to have a reunion and we'll be taking our children with us."

"So you want us to come too?" Drake asked.

The father nodded his head, maybe it would have been better if his parents were normal for a change. Every time their neighbor comes over, Clarisse would act irritated and Chris would seem too happy. Drake sighed and nodded his head. He loves his family for who they are, Evelyn takes the form of his mother and he takes form of both.  
Sometimes he acts like his father when he is in academic classes but when it comes to gym/physical education he may act like Clarisse.

"Now that you understand," Chris said. "I told my friend over the phone we will be able to meet up soon enough."

Drake thought about the people his father and mother talked much about. "Are they demigods too?"

"Of course they are," Chris replied. "Anyway in any moment two of them are coming over, so please get your sister and mother ready."

"What about you?"

"It is a secret."

Drake then walked out of the den and went merrily to his mother and little sister. As he passed the front door the bell rang, not sure who it was Drake looked through the window at the side. Standing outside he saw a man with dark eyes and brown hair and a woman with blue eyes and black hair. He cautiously opened the door. "May we speak with your parents young man?"

He was about to answer, when his mother towered behind him. A wild grin spreads across her face and she tackled the two strangers. Drake sighed and went passed his mother who was now talking to the strangers. As he walked out he saw his little sister talking to twins, one boy the other a girl.

The wind blew making the girl's black hair sway slightly. When Drake caught her attention, his heart skipped a beat. The girl smiled an innocent smile, the boy next to her glares and put his hands around his sisters shoulder.

"Drake escort the children inside and introduce yourself to them too,"Clarisse shouted.

Drake nodded and motioned them to follow. Is it truly weird actual people are visiting the house? Drake did not mind and brought the others inside. As they entered the living room, the twins sat in opposite seats. The girl sat on a couch made for two and the boy sat on a single chair. Drake sat across from the girl, he looked intently at her.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves," the boy said. "My name is Xavier and over there is my twin Zoë."

"Guess your parents are demigods too huh?" Zoë asked.

Evelyn and Drake nodded their heads. Is it really unnatural to have two parents who are demigods? Right now to them it seemed somewhat dumb. But for now it did not matter, for they have a lot of time to explain to them soon. As Clarisse was talking to Xavier and Zoë's parents, Chris welcomed them inside the den where they talked endlessly.

"The reunion will be held in a couple of days times," Chris announced. "I did not think we would see each other, I thought it might attract monsters. But when I talked to Annabeth, we agreed to have it in Camp Half-Blood since it is for the best for our children at the moment."

"By the way how do you keep the monsters away?" Clarisse asked.

"If a monster approaches the house, the skeletons would come out and battle them. While they do that a small hurricane stalls the monsters while Thalia and I get ready to fight it," Nico explained.

The parents talked nonstop, the children were busy doing other things. Xavier was listening to music, Evelyn practiced thrusting her spear outside, Zoë and Drake were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. on X-box. As time passed, the sun began to set and the di Angelo family waved good-bye to the Rodriguez family.

* * *

**Okay, you guys can shoot/kill/swear/ or what ever you guys do nowadays at me. I am sorry, I really forgot I even created this story. Anyway I need some help on some ideas, as fellow fanfic readers/writers may you give me suggestions?**

**(P.S.-Seriously I need your opinion, what do you think of Octavian and Rachel to marry?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys have made a point. Octavian and Rachel will not marry, but I have something in mind for the both of them *evil grin*. ****To one of my readers, I am not British I am just 3/4 British. But I do love to include some other languages with my stories sometimes. ****THIS TOOK SOOO LONG TO WRITE! I wanted to get to the reunion pronto but I still have a couple more characters to write about. I think I might die of exhaustion.**

**Oh and if there are any 'Game of Thrones' or 'Skyrim' fans, go to youtube and listen/watch to Peter Hollens alongside with Lindsey Stirling!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner they all belong to Rick Riordan. But this story and the characters Zoë, Xavier, Mary, Ivy, Penelope, Evelyn and Drake belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4

As the daughter of a famous mechanic rushes over to his father in the garage, she waits patiently for him to finish. "Papa," she says.

The father looks at his daughter and smiles warmly. She shows her father a blue print of a Bugatti Veyron 16.4, he examines it and smiles. "Buen Trabajo Lily," he says smiles.

A boy rushes out and shouts at the two to come inside for lunch. 'Mom says we need to eat or else you will cook dinner dad.'

The father shouts back to tell his son to wait while he cleans up. His son nodded his head and walk back inside. The girl runs inside to get ready for dinner, the father stayed a while fixing the car. He then smiled and closed the garage behind him.

Waiting for him inside was his two terrific children, Damien and Lily. Serving dinner was a woman with obsidian eyes with a look of command, long lustrous black hair held in a braid, and fair skin shining from the lights. 'Leo hurry up and sit down, the food would get cold.'

It was not much of a comment but more of a command. Leo sat down with a whoosh. They ate silently, Reyna brought up the subject of the reunion coming soon.

'You might have heard, but Annabeth and I talked over the phone not too long ago,' Reyna started. 'We'll be meeting them in three weeks, and please Leo don't embarrass the children.'

'Hey, it was not my fault when Damien got bullied,' Leo protested. 'I was merely getting their attention.'

'The kids in school started to call me Ash Brain,' Damien complained. 'I don't even know why I'm an Ash Brain since I get great test marks!'

Reyna sighed. It was typical of the family to start talking like this, Leo especially. Lily was busy playing with her food not eating. 'Lily why aren't you eating? Are you sick or something sweety?'

'No, but I don't think I want to eat meat anymore.'

'Why?' her father asked with mouth full of food. 'I thought you like meat?'

'Well, when I went to the slaughter-house for a class trip, I felt my stomach knotting. Making me want to hurl all the meat I have consumed.'

Damien looked at his food. 'Great Lily you made me lose my appetite!'

Lily mumbled under her breath, saying how much of an idiot her brother is. The family finished eating and worked on their chores. Lily cleared the table while Damien worked on the dishes. When finished they go to the family den and watch television together. Reyna's automaton dogs Argentum and Aurum followed.

After their television show ended, the two siblings decided to go two on one against their dad. Reyna read a book while her two dogs lay at her side. Minutes passed, Leo defeated the two siblings and Reyna finished her book.

The bell rang, Lily and Damien decided to race each other. It was a split second, Lily defeated her brother who stomped to the kitchen. Answering the door she saw three people, one a woman, a man and their babe. The woman with long brown hair with two braids, her eyes changes color every second, and her skin flawless.

The man with spiky blonde hair, eccentric blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip. His smile was radiant, almost a tad bit gorgeous in Lily's mind. The baby the woman held has the same skin as the father, brown hair much like his mother and blue eyes.

'Yo Jason, whats up?' Leo said, laying his hands on top of his daughters head. 'Beauty Queen, looks like you didn't change at all.'

'Leo, you still look like a grease monkey,' Jason replied.

'Let them in Leo,' Reyna said, laying her hands on his shoulder making his spine tingle.

'Yes dear,' he stuttered.

Leo invited the family inside, Jason called out to his daughter. Opening and shutting the door. Her long blonde hair with red highlights, her ever-changing eyes and her skin similar to her brothers but a bit darker. From the way she walked she seemed ticked off. Her ear buds blaring in her ear from her iPod.

'Introduce yourselves everyone,' Beauty Queen said.

'My name is Tristan, I'm named after my grandfather,' the boy with curly brown hair said.

'I'm Silena, named after Silena Beauregard' the girl said. 'I don't like to listen to people chatting, it gives me a migraine.'

'Well come in then,' Reyna gestured.

The family entered, Damien introduced himself to everyone. Lily stayed outside with Silena who was ignoring her completely. Inside she could hear the two boys playing video games. Lily glanced at Silena who was reading a pocket-size book.

Inside, Leo and company were talking. The front door knocked. Reyna quickly excused herself and answered the door. Standing outside a man with a military buzz cut black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin stood in the doorway. His face full of worry and concern. 'Frank why in Jupiter's underwear are you doing here?'

'Sorry Reyna, but Leo invited us,' he said laughing.

Reyna shot a glare at her husband who hid behind his friend, Piper also known as Beauty Queen. She turned her attention to Frank who was taller than her, he shouted at someone far away. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the daughter of Pluto, Hazel and her two twin sons.

'It's great to see you again, praetor Reyna,' Hazel said smiling. 'How are you?'

'That's former praetor,' Reyna corrected. 'But, I'm fine Hazel. I haven't seen you or Frank in a while care to join us? Jason and Piper are here too.'

Walking inside, Hazel and Frank sat next to one another. Their twin sons stayed outside with the two girls, afraid they might get hurt. Damien and Tristan were still playing video games like normal teenage boys. Silena stayed under a tree, while Lily and the two twins tossed a baseball to each other.

'What are your guy's name?' Lily asked throwing the ball towards one of them

The boy with curly black hair, dark toned skin and golden eyes smiled. He was about 5'7 a bit shorter than his brother. He sported a light blue shirt along with red and black pants, he wore fingerless gloves with skulls and fire. 'I'm Mathew, as you can see I love to pick up on the ladies.'

Mathew wriggled his eyebrows in a seductive way, but it was ill effect to Lily who was tilting her head confused. Mathew's brother sighed and pushed him aside.

Mathew's brother looked about the same, except for the fact his brother has curly brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He was only an inch taller than his brother. He wore a loose t-shirt imprinted with a spear and a chariot and blue denim pants. He too wore fingerless gloves but with fire only. 'I'm Sammy, as you can see my brother is an idiot.'

Sammy and Mathew argued, each one stating their better than the other. Inside the parents talked. Reyna said she called Annabeth not too long ago about the reunion held in Camp Half-Blood.

'How are we going to get Octavian to go?' Hazel asked. 'He still doesn't trust the Greeks.'

'We can knock him out and kidnap him,' Jason suggested.

'No, how about we just ask him? He can't have that long of a grudge, in fact I bet you guys he forgot all about it already,' Leo said.

'I don't think so Leo,' Piper replied. 'I suggest we invite a friend of ours from Camp Half-Blood.'

They agreed, Damien and Tristan walked downstairs. The two of them already looked close, they went outside to find their sisters playing volleyball against the Zhang family.

Great, the two muttered. We're all going to die.

* * *

**Okay, you guys can shoot/kill/swear/ or what ever you guys do nowadays at me. I am sorry, I really forgot I even created this story. Anyway I need some help on some ideas, as fellow fanfic readers/writers may you give me suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry if they are all OOC. But the last chapter I updated was a rush since I didn't have enough time to write. Plus I think some of the dialogue was from my friend who hacked into my computer not too long ago. So yeah, sorry if I truly messed things up. Forgive me everyone I a failure in life, here is one thing people say about me only one word: Moody. Enjoy reading!**

**If you guys have time could you tell me how old is Rachel? I can't seem to remember, when she was in the Heroes of Olympus she wore a new uniform and that she's in 10th grade if I'm not mistaken. SO the closes number I got to be in 10th grade is 16. Like I said I have know idea how old Rachel is.**

**I do not own the PJO or HoO characters they all belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the children of the heroes.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing from the San Francisco bay area. A man walking around the San Francisco area goes by unnoticed. At a café he stops and sits down waiting for someone. A thirty – eight year old man not married - with blond hair, crazed blue eyes and pale skin wearing a purple collared shirt and blue jeans. With his crazed blue eyes he spots an enemy/friend walking towards him. A woman around the age of thirty – six, her frizzy red hair held back in a bandanna, her face freckled, and her eyes green. She wore a green shirt stating 'Save the trees' and blue pants with fresh paint splattered.

Kill me Pluto, the man prayed. Just let me die here and I'll promise in my next life not to blackmail people ever again.

'Hey Octavian,' the red head smiled. 'Been a while since we saw last each other huh?'

Curse you Pluto, the man cried inside. 'It has Ms Dare.'

A waitress walked over and asked what they would like to order. The man ordered coffee with a muffin and the woman ordered a Frappuccino with a chocolate cookie. The waitress left with their orders. The two looked at the busy streets of San Francisco. People zoomed by in their fancy cars and children headed to school not giving a second glance to the two.

'You're still a tree hugger,' the man grinned.

'And you're still a pain in the butt,' the woman snapped.

'That hurts you Oracle.'

'Good for you – you stupid augur.'

Both of them were hitting each other with their verbal words, not backing down. When the waitress returned with their orders, the two were glaring. She gave them their orders and walked away. 'I need to get paid more,' she muttered.

The man drank a bit of his coffee still glaring at his enemy. The woman could not keep down her laughter and burst out. 'Geez, I still think your stupid Octavian.'

'Back at you too Rachel,' he growled.

'Hey Octavian do you like Reyna?'

Octavian spewed out his coffee in Rachel's direction. Steam rose off of her, but she took a towel and wiped her face and added water to take off the coffee stains. Octavian wiped his mouth with his sleeves. 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Oh so you do like her,' Rachel teased. 'No wonder why you wanted to become praetor.'

'Shut up,' Octavian blushed.

'Well too bad,' Rachel said. 'She's married to Leo and the two of them have children.'

No way, Octavian thought. She promised when she arrived in Camp Jupiter to marry me! First Jason, then idiotic Percy Jackson, and now she's married to Leo Valdez!

Octavian close to tears, Rachel patted his shoulders saying there are many fishes in the sea. He pulled himself together. 'Wait how come I didn't get invited?'

'Well,' Rachel started. 'When Jason invited you to his wedding, you kept on shouting how blasphemous a Greek and Roman marrying. Reyna and Leo thought it would happen again, so she had her wedding far away from Camp Jupiter. I guess I should tell you sooner.'

'Don't smile you idiot!' Octavian shouted.

'Not my fault,' Rachel replied.

Octavian pushed Rachel away. He paid and left her at the café. Rachel caught up with him sulking in an alleyway. Her phone rang she left Octavian for a while to answer the call. 'Hello?'

_Rachel, we'll be having a reunion in Camp Half-Blood be prepared okay?_

'Sure but are we going to invite Octavian?'

_Sure, if you can vouch he won't try to kill us._

'Will do,' Rachel smiled. 'See you later.'

Rachel hung up her cell phone and told Octavian to follow him. Thirty – eight years old and not even married, not like he's hosting an Oracle. She climbed into the car and told Octavian to climb in too. 'No use, guess I need to find another person I like,' Octavian sulked. 'And then blackmail the person.'

Rachel slapped him across the face not wanting to listen to him sulk ever minute. She drove to her house, waiting outside none other than the sun god himself Apollo waiting for her. She dragged Octavian out of the car and somewhat carried him inside of the house.

Apollo smiled at them, Rachel felt a bit uncomfortable when he smiles. Octavian was ranting on about his life saying how much of bore it was. Rachel dumped him on her couch and went to the kitchen where Apollo waved at her.

'Apollo I don't have time for this,' she said.

'I know,' he replied. 'Being the awesome Sun God and all, I know everything.'

'Creepy,' Rachel muttered.

'There's going to be a reunion and such with your friends.'

'I already know,' she sighed.

'Are you bringing Octavian? Even though he's such a failure in life, except for the part being an augur and all,' Apollo said cheekily.

Rachel turned around giving an aura of hate to Apollo whose smile turned grim. In her hand she held a pan as she was about to swing it at Apollo he disappeared. Octavian walked into the kitchen looking down. She handed him a cup of tea to make him relax. Apollo appeared once more slapping Octavian on the back. 'What's up brother?'

Octavian accidentally dropped the cup of tea he was drinking. He turned around and swore at Apollo in Latin. Of course being an idiot Apollo did not understand a word Octavian shouted. Rachel walked over and told Apollo to clean it up.

'But he was the one who dropped it,' Apollo pouted like a child.

Rachel gave a sinister smile to Apollo who was too afraid to object. Octavian walked over to Rachel. He found her painting a scene of trees and wooden cabins around a lake of some sorts. At the bottom she wrote with her brisk brush: Camp Half-Blood.

'Camp Jupiter is better, since we have Roman baths and an awesome temple to Jupiter and Mars,' he boasted. 'You petty Greeks don't even have any place to relax.'

Octavian kept on boasting on what Camp Jupiter has saying his Camp is better than the Greeks. Rachel ignored him as best as she could while finishing her painting.

* * *

**Okay looks like this chapter's done, hope you guys enjoyed reading it! From now on I'll be updating almost everyday since Thanksgiving is soon to arrive. Review, so I'll know whether you guys hate/like/IDK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woooooo! So far updating is getting easier. Oh and to get the message across to everyone:**

**1) I am not British or Spanish or Japanese or German. I am a mix of Persian, Malay, a tad of British, and American. So if you ever find me swearing/writing in a different language then you will know I am not in a good mood (never, I am always moody).**

**I don't own the PJO or HoO character, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Except for the heroes children and story they belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Three weeks passed by quickly, everyone ready for the reunion. Their children not much, being only children they were lazy and moody excluding Mary and Lily. Zoë and Xavier trudged to the car, their parents packing whatever necessary. They told them their going to meet their friends and stay at Camp for a while. Zoë slept on her twins shoulder and Xavier listened to his iPod. Thalia and Nico sighed.

'Zoë gets moody in the morning like you Nico,' Thalia laughed.

'Not my fault,' he replies smiling slightly.

Nico drove while Thalia and he talked. Onward they go to Camp Half – Blood, their adoptive home.

Mary and Lily jumped up and down in the car. Katie sat in the passenger seat while Travis packed their luggage in the back. The two of them told their children they're staying in Camp for a while. 'You'll fall in love,' Katie said. 'When I lived in Camp Half – Blood, my Cabin has a beautiful garden.'

'Yeah right Katie,' Travis laughed when he finished stuffing the car. 'My half siblings and your uncle are awesome. Inside flying shoes with wings wander aimlessly unless you catch them.'

'Dad,' Mary squirmed. 'I need to pee.'

'What I thought you went,' Travis said.

Mary shook her head saying Lily used the toilet. Travis took Mary to the house, while Katie laughed slightly showing her beautiful white teeth. Lily glanced at her mother asking her questions.

Penelope pulls her father outside stating they're going to arrive late. Percy laughs and Annabeth pushes him from the back calling him his childhood nickname Seaweed Brain. Percy drops their luggage in the back and rushes to the driver seat. Penelope tells him to drive faster, Annabeth told her to sit down and relax.

'We'll arrive in time, Penelope,' Annabeth said. 'Right now, I think your dad is still tired.'

'Not my fault,' he replied. 'The animals in the aquarium won't behave when I'm at work.'

'Shut up and drive Seaweed Brain.'

'Your wise to say that Wise Girl.'

Penelope looks at her parents in disgust. They're acting all loveys dovey suddenly in the car…with her inside experiencing hell sooner than later.

Clarisse and his daughter refuse to wake up even though today was the reunion. Drake tickles his younger sister pestering her to wake up. A kick to the face he received. Evelyn talked in her sleep saying her brother's an idiot. With an idea Drake went to his room and brought out his pet snake, Rattles. He lays Rattles on his sister, something wriggled on her. Evelyn opened her eyes face to face with a snake. She screamed.

Drake took Rattles and rushed outside. Chris pinched Clarisse's nose forcing her to wake up. 'Finally hurry up, we need to go. Drake and I already packed the stuff in the car. We're just waiting for you and Evelyn.'

Clarisse glares at Chris and plops her head back on the pillow.

Reyna and her children kicked Leo who still slept. Damien went up to his father's ear and stuck his wet index finger. This startled Leo, he woke up to find Reyna glaring at him with her dark eyes. He jumps off of the bed and rushes into the bathroom washing himself. He ran out only in a white loose collared shirt and blue jeans. Reyna escorted her children into the car. Leo threw the luggage's in the back without a care and strapped himself on the driver seat.

Damien and Lily were busying themselves with schematics of a car. As they rode out on the highway, Leo glanced at Reyna who did not seem a bit pleased with him. A light bulb switched off of his head. 'Hey Reyna why not give your husband a kiss?'

Reyna's face turned crimson red. 'How about I sock you in the face?'

'What? I get no kiss?'

The two of them talked like that while Damien and Lily brought out a box of popcorn and watch their favorite show: 'The Married Couple starring Leo Valdez and Reyna'.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

'Hurry up and die.'

Silena plays with her PSP in the car not caring whether her parents heard the dialogue of the game or not. It was early morning, Silena and her family rushed to the freeway in the car. Her parents were arguing which direction to go. Her brother, Tristan was snoring loud enough to wake up the dead. 'I'm telling you, I know the route to the Camp like the back of my hand!'

She peers over her game. Anger was inside of her, she felt like punching her parents to get along. But if she was to punch them, she might as well go to Hades and get reincarnated into a flower. Instead she told them to give her the map. Unlike them, Silena has the knack to read maps and determine which route is faster.

'Take the next right dad,' she said. 'Then in twenty kilometers take the next exit, from there we should arrive in New York safely without any accident.'

Silena folded the map and went back to her game.

Frank and Hazel were not having any sort of fun. Their twin son's, Sammy and Mathew wanted to take a train from their great grandmother's home to the other side of Canada. Flashes of memories rushed by the two parents. They remembered when they rode a train they were attack by giant bald eagles. But the twins insisted since it was much cheaper than driving all the way to New York.

The twins were fascinated by the view of Canada. Sammy decided to become an engineer when he grows up and Mathew wanted to become a doctor to help people. 'I'll be the first one to step on the moon!'

'You idiot,' Mathew said. 'Neil Armstrong already did that! Become the first person to step on Pluto, so I don't have to see your face.'

'Oh yeah,' Sammy snapped. 'How about I'll send you to space with nothing but a raccoon?'

It was normal for them to fight for pointless things, Frank decided to get drinks while they were close to their destination. Hazel took out their passports and green cards.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Octavian lies on the passenger seat feeling a bit sober. He knew he should not have tried to beat Dakota in a drinking contest. Rachel felt sorry for him for he was still down when he faced Dakota. She did not need to drive far, all she needed to do was ask Apollo to drop them off somewhere close to New York. Being an air-head Apollo dropped them off in southern Pennsylvania.

I'll kill him, Rachel thought. Next time, if he screws up then I'll tell him it's over between us.

Rachel kept on driving, the route did not take long except for the fact Octavian kept on groaning and saying how much of an idiot he is. Rachel thought how sad it is to have your heart broken. When she arrived at Camp Half-Blood everyone was there excited to be back together.

The children were introducing themselves, Zoë looked a bit gloomy and Xavier was supporting her to stand straight. Mary and Ivy were running around in circles chasing Sammy and Mathew. Other than that, it was truly a normal thing to do.

* * *

**Okay looks like this chapter's done, hope you guys enjoyed reading it! From now on I'll be updating almost everyday since Thanksgiving is soon to arrive. Review, so I'll know whether you guys hate/like/IDK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo tired, I curse my demons in my head. They won't let me sleep, I have insomnia and it's driving me crazy!**

**Question: For some weird reason my friends call me moody, even though I look happy. Is this some weird defect or insomnia? I have no idea so I'm asking you guys ^w^**

**I don't own the PJO or HoO character, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Except for the heroes children and story they belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Zoë, Xavier, the twins, Mary, Lily, Drake, Evelyn, Penelope and the rest of the children decided to explore the Camp their parents talked much about. Their parents told them not to venture too far or get involved into any trouble. Lily and Mary held hands and skipped around the group of kids.

Drake noticed how different it was from what his parents explained to him. Demigods walk passed them in armor and carrying weapons that suit their need. Penelope spotted a cabin unlike the others. It held an owl a symbol for knowledge and death. She approached the cabin feeling a wave a calm. The door opened, standing at the doorway a boy with curly brown hair and storming grey eyes stood. Penelope tripped backwards but the boy caught her by the arm. He smiles at her showing his canine teeth.

'Nice to meet you,' he said. 'You're new here right? Well to introduce myself, I am Ulysses son of Athena. I've never seen you around before, but I hope we get along!'

Penelope saw his radiant smile, she could not help herself but laugh. Xavier spotted the two and walked away. Zoë noticed her brother's behavior, she shouted at Penelope to meet them at the lake when the two of them finished talking. Mathew and Sammy decided to chase Mary and Lily to the lake where a bunch of other demigods decided to play and relax.

Zoë left everyone at the lake to wander around. Xavier wanted to follow but she told him to stay. She wanted some alone time. She sprinted far away from the lake. From afar Drake followed Zoë. When she came upon a cabin with a pac-man shaped symbol. Something hit her on the head. Out of instinct Zoë hit the thing back. A shout was heard. As she was about to run. 'Hey get back here you brat!'

When Drake was about to interfere, he caught sight of a girl with long brown hair. He looked at her, she was beautiful. Her skin pale as snow. Eyes dark as the blackest nights. Her clothes only of orange on top armor of bronze and her blue jeans covered in mud. Her smile radiant, Drake wondered if it was possible for him to date her. The girl turned her attention to him. 'Nice to meet you,' she said. 'The name's Lucy, you?'

'D-Drake,' he stuttered.

'Nice to meet you Drake,' she smiles. 'I'm the daughter of Bellona, a Roman deity.'

'Wow your beautiful,' he muttered. 'Sorry, um, I'm the grandson of Ares and Hermes.'

'Cool want to join us? We're training.'

Drake nodded his head. He followed the girl to some other demigods who introduced themselves. When Zoë captured by demigods of another cabin. Tied with rope and duct tape across her mouth. This is humiliating, Zoë thought. This is the worse. Compared to my brother's this one will leave a few bruises maybe.

The person who tied her up was a girl around her age with curly black hair and sharp brown eyes. Her scowl seemed stuck on her face. Zoë felt like begging for forgiveness but she knows it would not happen because she kick a priceless vase. 'mmhmm mhhm mhh mmhm(I'm sorry I broke your vase),' Zoë said.

The girl gave her a look of disgust, her half - siblings looked at Zoë worriedly. Afraid their sister would kill her. Sweat poured down from Zoë's face. 'Never mind,' the girl said. 'Yusef, May release her.'

A boy and girl walked up to Zoë and cut her loose. They looked sad, close enough for her to step in and be nosy. The girl with curly black hair jumped down from the bunk bed and thrust a knife at Zoë's throat. As her ADHD kicked in Zoë knocked the knife away. The girl smirked. 'I knew it, a granddaughter of Zeus and Hades.'

'How do you know?' Zoë asked staring at the girls sharp eyes.

'I know many things,' she smirked. 'But since we're already talking. You'll have to repay for the damage you caused.'

'Look it's not my fault you through that at me,' Zoë snapped.

'It wasn't us!' she shouted. 'It was Hecate's mischievous children! But know of the less you still need to pay. There is a punishment in mind though.'

'Which is?' Zoë raised her brow.

'You need to a male, who is older than you and make him fall in love with you,' she smiled sadistically. 'But I'll give you a month's time, if you don't meet this expectation I'll personally let you meet the wrath of my dagger and sword.'

'And who shall I ask if I did fail mission?'

'Ask for Maria Smith.'

Zoë was then kicked out of the cabin. She landed on her bum, literally. She walked to the lake where everyone was waiting for her patiently. Her parents were sitting next to each other not caring to look up. Drake and Penelope was still not there even though she specifically told them to go to the lake. Mary and Ivy were sleeping near their parents who held hands. Xavier was sitting upon a tree looking gloom. Zoë climbed the tree and sat on the nearest branch near to him. 'Do not fret brother,' she smiles. 'I bet you Penelope likes you too.'

'How do you know?' he blushed.

'Please, I know many things brother.'

'Zoë, Xavier, time to go,' their mother called. 'If you want to stay alive then do so or they sentries would get you.'

The two jumped off of the tree and walked with their parents. The other families retired for the night in their own cabins. Thalia and Zoë headed towards Artemis' Cabin, awaiting them inside were the Hunters. Welcomed in open arms Zoë decided to sleep on a separate bed from everyone else. Nico and Xavier headed towards Hades' Cabin. Xavier noticed how gloomy and it was. **_  
_**

Hades' Cabin pointed to a an idea of death and riches. The cabin made of some sort of metal and hanging on top of the place was a torch of Greek Fire. When they entered Hazel and one of her twin sons Mathew were already settling in.

Ivy stayed with her father in the Hermes Cabin, inside instead of the usual cramped cabin he used to know. It was clean, his new half-siblings welcomed him. For a surprise Connor smiled at him in a wicked way causing Lily to jump up and down for joy. When Chris entered with his son, Drake it was already too late. The Stoll siblings were already teaching the younger demigods on how to steal things without anyone noticing. Mary stayed with her mother in the Demeter Cabin, where plants grew nonstop. Katie noticed how peaceful and calm it was. Unlike her days in Camp, the Stoll siblings would plant Easter bunny chocolate on the roof.

Frank, escorted his son Sammy to the Ares cabin walking along with them was Clarisse who brought Evelyn with her. Clarisse kicked down the door like she used to when she was young. Rock music was playing loudly, Frank shuddered. He forgot how warlike Clarisse's half-siblings were. I won't be able to sleep! he cried inside.

The Jackson family decided to stay at the Big House, where Chiron welcomed them. He still looked the same, except for his face. It seemed to have aged over the years they were gone. Penelope's eyes sparkled. She took out her notepad and decided to interview him. Asking various questions from where he was from and who did he trained in the ancient years. Annabeth pried Penelope away from Chiron. 'But I want to interview him!' Penelope whined.

'You can interview him tomorrow,' Annabeth replied. 'Now it's not the time to fight young lady.'

Jason took his son Tristan to Zeus' Cabin where he and his sister used to sleep. Surprisingly the place was still clean due to the fact it has never been used before. Tristan told his dad, the statue of Zeus was creepy. Staring at him with its marble eyes. Jason smiled and told him he thought the same too when he first slept in the Cabin. 'So we're not going to get electrocuted?'

'Unless you want to,' Jason laughed.

Silena did not interpret that her mother's cabin was so girly. All around the room was littered with glitter and the latest magazines along with clothes. The girls were wearing make up and the guys were curling their hair. Piper sighed, she forgot that her mother was Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Beauty. When the demigods saw Piper, their eyes sparkled. Everyone pushed their way to meet her. Silena was kicked out of the way. She grumbled under breath and found an empty bunk, she laid face first on the soft pillow. Her ear piece was blasting with various songs. Let this bloody day go on already, Silena thought.

* * *

**Okay looks like this chapter's done, hope you guys enjoyed reading it! From now on I'll be updating almost everyday since Thanksgiving is soon to arrive. Review, so I'll know whether you guys hate/like/IDK.**


End file.
